


sad

by shtiwritewhenimsad



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtiwritewhenimsad/pseuds/shtiwritewhenimsad
Summary: I was just emotional





	

there was a girl. she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she had jet black hair, her lips painted black, as were her nails, she had beautiful brown eyes and always looked down when she smiled. I could say a lot about this girl. She was the love of my life. She still is even though she isn't here anymore. I love her.  
When we were in the park, on the swings, or when we emailed, I knew I loved her from the beginning. Her singing was terrible but it never annoyed me, she was still here with me and I was glad.  
I'm happy with all the memories I have with her. It was such a beautiful love, she was a beautiful love. My queen. I miss her so much.  
No one knows about her. I kept her all to myself. She was just "a friend" I always told my mum as she came over. But little did she know that we hugged and kissed and played on my wii late at the night. 

We were so young when she passed away. I can never forget her, it's been 2 years since she left me unwillingly, I still love her. She would still be so beautiful. She would be so proud of her love. And I would be so much happier. I wouldn't hate life, I would cherish it. As much as I did when she was alive, maybe even more. 

My queen. I love her so much, I remember how she actually loved me and she made me feel so happy to be alive even when I was getting bullied.  
Our time together was short but they say that angels can't stay on earth for too long. Maybe that's why she got why stolen from me.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise because this isnt larry, as I said, I was emotional.


End file.
